The Spiteful Break Van
The Spiteful Break Van is a Troublesome Brake Van. Bio: He often takes over as The Leader of the Trucks if S.C. Ruffey is at The Works. Appearances: *[[Season 1|'Season 1']]: The Trouble With Trucks, A Scottish Tale (cameo) and Frank and the Trucks *[[Season 3|'Season 3']]: Rickety's Revenge, S.C. Ruffey and the Foolish Freight Cars, Donald Visits the Scrapyard and Frank and Fred the Orange Coal Car (does not speak) *[[Season 4|'Season 4']]: Sir Handel and the Brakevan and A Mighty Branchline (does not speak) *[[Season 8|'Season 8']]: Runaway At The Runway (cameo) *[[Season 9|'Season 9']]: Mavis and the Sleepy Engines (cameo) *[[Season 10|'Season 10']]: Scruff and S.C. Ruffey *[[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline (cameo), Station Situation (cameo), Hank and the Hatt St Crossing (cameo), Just Duck's Luck (cameo) and Trembling Trevor (cameo) *[[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Stafford's Electric Slide and Truckus Ruckus (flashback; cameo) *[[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Duck and the Quack Attack (cameo), Sideplates and Skirmishes (cameo) and Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit (cameo) *[[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Cabless Companions (cameo) *[[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Flash Gordon (cameo) Specials: *[[Thomas and the Storm|'Thomas and the Storm']]' (''does not speak)' *[[Claw of the Law|'Claw of the Law']]' (cameo)' *[[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven']]' (cameo)' '''He also appeared in a Discussion.' Gallery Spiteful Brakevan Discussion.jpg| DATQA65.png|The Spiteful Break Van behind Stafford and Rosie. DATQA81.png|Duck passing the Spiteful Break Van DATQA82.png Gray Troublesome Trucks 6.PNG|The Spiteful Break Van in an accident. Gray Troublesome Trucks 5.PNG Mavis and the Sleepy Engines.png|The Spiteful Break Van in an accident with Bill and Ben. Hank and the Hatt Street Crossing.png Ryan 26.PNG Video Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Rolling stock Category:Brakevans Category:1999 Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Gray Category:Vehicles Category:Introduced in 1999 Category:Retired in 2001 Category:Retired Items Category:1999-2001 Category:The Television Series Characters Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Vans Category:4 Wheels Category:Season 1 Category:Villains Category:Males Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Wooden Railway Category:Season 2 Debuts Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gray Vehicles Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 2 Category:Learning Curve Category:NW Category:Discussions Category:Model Series Characters Category:Model Only Category:Introduced Category:TV Series Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Gray Vans Category:Model Series Only Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Keekre24 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Season 2 Introduced Category:Gray Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Gray 1999 Category:Gray Rolling Stock Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Items Category:Gray Items Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Rolling Stock Characters with Faces Category:Brakevans with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Gray TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Circle Buffers Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series Characters that go on Rail Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Characters without Names Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:TVS Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:Model Series Characters with Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:Items with Faces Category:NWR Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Gray On Rail Category:MS Characters Category:TWR Characters Category:TV Show Category:Model Series On Rail Category:TVS On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Model Category:TAF Category:Toy Characters Category:RWS Category:RWS Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:WR Characters Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise